Gracias a ti, aprendi que es el amor
by OrihimeInoue96
Summary: Orihime es una chica que fue humillada por Ichigo y Rukia, tiempo despues descubre un secreto de ellos pero se vengará o sus nuevos amigos a ayudaran a pasar ese dolor
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Descubriendo la verdad**

Dentro de los baños de la escuela más prestigiosa y costosa de cuidad de Karakura se encontraba una joven de cabellos anaranjados llorando por lo que hace horas vio

**Orihime POV**

¿POR QUÉ? Que hice para merecer esto…. ¡DIME KAMI-SAMA QUE HICE MAL! PRIMERO ME SEPARAS DE MIS PADRES, DESPUES SORA-NI MUERE Y AHORA ICHIGO NO SOLO ME HUMILLO EN FRENTE DE TODO EL COLEGIO SIN QUE TAMBIEN ME ROMOPIO EL CORAZÓN

**[Flash Back]**

Una joven de 15 años oji-gris que no se podía apreciar por anteojos grandes vestida con una falda larga estampada con una camiseta talla extra grande, para esconder su gran pecho que tanto la avergonzaba, pensando si su novio Ichigo Kurosaki, el chico más popular del colegio, se acordó de su cumpleaños aparte de su último día de clase y no lo podríamos ver en un mes

Al llegar no puede creer lo que ve, era su novio besándose con Rukia Kuchiki, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, en la cafetería de la escuela donde todos los alumnos se encontraban asombrados por ver a esa pareja

_**Kurosaki-kun**_ susurro Orihime al borde de las lágrimas

Cuando dice eso Rukia se da cuenta de su presencia

_**Amor mira quien está ahí**_ le dice Rukia a Ichigo. Este voltea la mira y ve a Orihime

_**Si amor, ya veo**_ dice Ichigo aferrando más fuerte de la cintura de Rukia para acercarla a su cuerpo

_**¿Porque me hiciste eso Ichigo?**_ dice Orihime mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras se escapaban de sus ojos

_**Aparte de fea, ¿es muy ingenua esa niña no amor? Incluso más que esa chica que engañaste antes que ella ¿cómo se llamaba?... Ahh ya se Momo Hanamori ¿así es no?**_ dice Rukia

_**Si amor así se llamaba y pensé que esa fea señalando a Orihime era más inteligente ya que tiene el 3° mejor promedio pero no, incluso es más tonta de todas las chicas que engañamos al pensar que yo la amaría con lo pobre que es no merece ni besarme los pies**_ dice Ichigo

_**Claro amor, tú no necesitas a una niña huérfana y fea que tuvo suerte becada, y encima pobre, necesitas a una mujer hermosa, decidida, con carácter como yo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil e hija de millonarios**_ finalizo Rukia y le dio un beso apasionado a Ichigo

Orihime no resistió más y se fue corriendo a los baños donde se encerró y se puso a llorar como magdalena

**Fin Flash Back **

**Normal POV**

Al salir de los baños todos la miraban y murmuraban cosas de ellas pero ella con la tristeza que la inundaba no prestaba atención a los murmullos a su alrededor solo quería irse de ese lugar y camino rumbo a su hogar. Al llegar a su departamento, siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida con las ropas que tenía puesta solo se quitó sus anteojos.

**Orihime POV**

Al día siguiente, me despierto al sentir que alguien toca la puerta se puso sus anteojos y fue a ver quién era. Al abrir la puerta se sorprende de que fuera una mujer muy hermosa con su mismo color de cabello seguida de un bastante apuesto de cabello castaño

_**Buenos días ¿Quiénes son ustedes?**_ preguntó

_**Buen día nosotros somos Matsumoto Rangiku y Aizen Sosuke ¿aquí vive Inoue Orihime?**_ pregunto la mujer de cabellos anaranjados

_**Soy yo y ¿Para me busca?**_ preguntó

_**Enserio tu eres Orihime**_ dijo Rangiku con lágrimas en los ojos, no resistió y se puso a llorar, Sosuke solo la abrazo para consolarla

_**Ya amor, tranquila**_ dijo el Sosuke a Rangiku _**Orihime-san nos podemos sentar tenemos algo importante que decirle**_ dice él

_**Claro pasen, siéntense en ese sillón por favor y disculpe el**_ _**desorden**_ dice confundida

Los tres pasan al sala "desordenado" (el único desorden era su mochila y la chaqueta escolar) la pareja se sentó el sillón grande y Orihime fue a la cocina a buscar té para sus invitados.

Ella llego con té, lo coloco en la mesita y se sentó en el único sillón individual de la sala

_**Disculpe pero me podrían decir que es lo que me iban a decir **_le dijo a la pareja

_**Si, Orihime **_dijo el Sosuke_** pero tienes que estar atenta a lo que te voy de decir Orihime asistió Orihime nosotros estamos en la universidad, Rangiku quedó embarazada de mi nosotros estábamos muy felices pero el padre adoptivo de Rangiku un hombre llamado Chōjirō Sasakibe no estaba feliz por eso cuando Rangiku dio a luz yo no estuve con ella porque estaba en la universidad y sin que supiéramos Sasakibe dio en adopción y a nosotros nos dijo que nuestro bebe nació sin vida **_el hombre apretaba muy fuerte los puños mientras que Rangiku empezó a llorar otra vez_** Hace poco Sasakibe murió pero antes de eso nos contó de lo que paso con nuestro hijo, buscamos información por todos lados y descubrimos que fue una niña y fue adoptada por Sora Inoue–**_

Orihime estaba en shock por esas últimas palabras, Rangiku, quien aún lloraba, no resistió y se abalanzo sobre Orihime para poder abrazarla. Eso hizo reaccionar a Orihime quien también empezó a llorar

_**Okasan, Otousan**_ susurro

_**Hija**_ dijieron al unisono Rangiku y Sosuke _**sé que es un poco apresurado pero quieres vivir con nosotros**_ dijo Sosuke

_**Si otousan quiero vivir con ustedes pero ¿dónde viven ustedes**_? preguntó

_**Nosotros vivimos en el Seireitei**_ dijo Sosuke y sorprendió a Orihime

_**Es donde viven los multimillonarios de Karakura**_ dijo Orihime

_**Si hija somos multimillonarios tu padre es jefe del Banco Hueco Mundo y yo soy socia y modelo de la 10°División, la mejor tienda de ropa de todo Japón, aparte de la herencia de mi padre adoptivo **_dijo Rangiku, empezó a ver a su hija de arriba a abajo _**y como tenemos mucho dinero no podemos dejar que nuestra hija vista esa clase de ropa**_ dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa malévola

Rangiku me tomó de mi muñeca, me llevo a mi habitación se puso a ver en mi armario pero después dejo de buscar y dice

_**Acá no hay nada lindo Orihime, tiraremos toda esta ropa e iremos ahora mismo a comprar ropa nueva para ti **_dijo madre muy decidida

_**P-Pe-Pero**_ tartamudeaba

_**Nada de peros Orihime**_ dice un poco molesta

_**Tranquilas buscaremos ropa que te guste amor pero con lo que nuestra hija se sienta cómoda usándola ¿ok?**_ dijo su padre

_**Está bien**_ dijieron al unisono mi mamá y yo


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Mi nuevo yo**

**Normal POV**

Al salir afuera Orihime se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta de su departamento ya que vio una limusina

_**Sorprendida**_ le dijo Sosuke a su hija

_**Si **_dijo saliendo del shock _**sé que me contaron que eran multimillonarios pero no imagine que viajaran en limusina**_ después ve a un joven de unos 18 años con un tatuaje en el rostro del número 69 y un elegante traje negro que abría la puerta _**incluso con chofer **_finalizo ella

_**Solo usamos la limusina en ocasiones especiales como esta**_ dice él _**el chofer es Shuhei Hisagi, es un hijo de otro multimillonario pero él quiere conocer todo lo que sea con la empresa de familia que tiene una empresa de transporte también quiere comenzar desde abajo hasta ocupar el lugar de su padre Kensei Hisagi **_explico_** ojala se lleven bien**_ finalizo su padre

_**Si otousan seguro nos llevaremos bien**_ contesto

Los tres caminaron hasta la limusina y saludaron a Shuhei

_**Buen día Hisagi-san**_ dijieron los tres al unisono

_**Buen día Señor Aizen-sama, Señora Matsumoto-sama y Señorita…**_ decía Hisagi

_**Hisagi te presento a nuestra hija Orihime**_ dijo Sosuke

_**¿Su hija?**_ Dijo en estado shock

_**Si **_dijo Rangiku _**aunque tu creas que no se parece solo es la ropa que trae puesta con esa ropa**_ _**después de un día en el centro comercial será una mini-yo **_finalizo con un risita

_**No es por su apariencia Matsumoto-sama es que no sabía que tuvieran una hija **_dice Shuhei

_**Está bien, vamos ya ahí que ir al centro comercial tenemos mucho que hacer **_finalizo Rangiku

**Orihime POV**

Al subir a la limusina quede totalmente impresionada, a veces había subido a la limusina de Ichigo pero no era como esta

**Normal POV**

_**Que magnifico **_pensó en vos alta

_**¿Nunca subiste a una limusina hija?**_ Pregunto su padre

_**Si otousan pero no era tan grande ni elegante como esta**_ contesto

_**¿De quién era la limusina hija?**_ pregunto otra vez

_**De mí no… mi ex-novio Ichigo Kurosaki**_ contesto triste ya que recordó todo lo que le hizo él y Rukia

_**No-Novio**_ tartamudeaba su padre apretando los puños

_**Tranquilo amor dijo ex-novio **_dice su madre con una sonrisa _**Ichigo Kurosaki ese no es el nombre del hijo de Isshin mi ex socio, ahora tiene muchos hospitales a su cargo junto el médico con Ryuken Ishida que es su cuñado **_explico Rangiku_** ¿qué paso hija porque pusiste esa cara triste? **_Pregunto ella al ver a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos

_**Es-s qu-ue Ku-uro-saki-ku-un me-e**_ trataba de contestar ella

_**Tranquila hija toma este pañuelo y continua si quieres**_ dice su madre

Orihime se limpió, tomó un poco de agua y continúo

_**Yo era la novia de Kurosaki-kun, ayer el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones era el festejo de mi cumpleaños ya que en esa fecha Sora-ni me adopto, yo pensé que él se había acordado y me iba a saludar pero cuando llegue él-l **_descansó un poco porque si no volvería a llorar _**él estaba besando a Kuchiki-san**_ lloró pero esta vez en el hombro de mi padre

_**Ese maldito**_ dijieron sus padres

Después de un rato llorando se calmó y continuo contando

_**Después le pregunte porque me hizo eso y se burló de mi enfrente de todo el colegio**_ finalizó

_**Ese baka se arrepentirá de hacer llorar a Orihime Aizen Matsumoto**_ dice su madre _**¿sabes cómo hare que se arrepienta? **_Preguntó, Orihime negó con la cabeza _**Te hare una modelo más famosa de Japón así él se arrepentirá de haberte humillado y más de haberte dejado**_ dijo muy decida

_**Oka-san no creo que eso sea necesario**_ dijo tratando de persuadirla porque aunque no la conocía podía darse cuenta de que sus ideas son muy extremistas

_**Si es necesario conmigo o mi hija nadie se mete**_ contesto _**y si no haces lo que yo te diga pregúntale a mi hermano o sea a tu tío Gin que le paso cuando no me obedeció **_dijo con una cara que hizo que su hija temblara de miedo

_**Ya llegamos al centro comercial**_ anunció el chofer

_**Está bien gracias bajemos**_ dijo su padre dándole una mano a cada una

Dentro del centro comercial, su padre sugirió

_**¿Qué tal si primero vamos a un oculista para que vea la vista de Orihime? **_dijo

_**Si amor/otou-san**_ dijieron al unisono

Fueron allí y el oculista Szayel Aporro Granz que le recomendó unos lentes de contactos ya estaba mejor de lo que decía en su registro medico

Luego fueron a la peluquería donde Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck le arreglo su cabello que estaba un poco dañado y la maquillo poniéndole una base pálida con delineador negro, rímel que alargo sus pestañas, un ligero rubor y un rojo intenso para los labios

Por último, fueron a la tienda donde su madre era dueña allí le compro mucha ropa como pantalones, medias, short, faldas, pocas blusas holgadas, muchas blusas ajustadas, botas, sandalias, etc.

Después de ese día en compras, llevaron a Orihime a su apartamento

_**Adiós otousan okasan hasta mañana**_ dijo ella

_**Hasta mañana Orihime nos vemos mañana prepara todo que mañana te llevaremos a vivir con nosotros**_ dijo su padre

_**Adiós hija mañana espero que tenga ropa que te acabo de comprar y no la otra ropa que tenías**_ dijo su madre

Ella preparó toda su ropa y objetos personales para llevar a su nuevo hogar. Durmió por última vez en ese apartamento porque al día siguiente se iría de su hogar


End file.
